Such a love filled day
by xXShybutdeadlyXx
Summary: A sexy filled day for most of the host club! Now if ya don't like reading about people doing the deed  exspecially two men  den don't read! Couples: HikaHon, KyouKao, and TamaHaru


by ~shybutdeadly

It was just another ordinary day at the Host Club. Where boys with to much time on their hands entertain women with to much time on their hands.

Now let us head to the two twin terrors of the group.

"Oh no…" Whined the youngest of the twin's Kaoru.

"Hmmm? What is it Kaoru? Tell me, what has you so upset?" Hikaru's soothing voice rang as he comforted his brother, thus making many fangirls have seizures

"Oh, it's no-nothing….just I cannot for the life of me draw as great as you-" Rising up a piece of paper you could plainly see the "masterpiece" that was drawn onto it. "SEE!" Tears shined at the edges of Kaoru's eyes. "It's horrible!"

"Don't say that!"

Kaoru gasped as his mirror image pulled him close to whip away the shining tears with his gentle thumb.

"It's beautiful Kaoru; everything you do is oh so beautiful. Kaoru you **are** beautiful!"

Kaoru smiled and embraced his brother, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. "Oh Hikaru! You always know the right things to say."

The fangirls squealed wildly as hearts filled their eyes at the act of brother love that was displayed before them.

That's when the twins took their opportunity to steal glances at their **real** lovers.

For Kaoru it was a very handsome ebony haired man with piercing, glasses covered, sky grey eyes.

Kyouya could feel a pair of eyes watching him as he worked, but he knew these eyes very well (It's becoming like a sixth sense to him when his lover his watching.). As he typed away on his laptop to stay conspicuous, and made sure no fangirl was watching him, he let his lips tweak into a small smile.

Kaoru smiled widely as he saw the small grace the lips of his lover. For some reason, just seeing the money grubbing man smile made his mood ten times better. Maybe it was just the fact of he himself was the only one to bare witness to one of Kyouya's **true** smiles.

Now Hikaru's lover was a different story. His lover had golden blond hair, and beautifully wide chocolate brown eyes. Ph and did I mention he has one hell of a sweet tooth?

Honey shivered mid-cake bite as he felt the piercing golden eyes of his lover upon him (again….sixth sense). A blush crossed his cheeks, which caused Hikaru to smirk slightly.

But once again the fangirls began to squeal like mice.

Hikaru and Kaoru decided they had enough of the squealing and pulled away from each other slightly.

Hikaru snuck another peak at his lover once more, but as he did a dull ache thumbed in his heart. To him it had been quite some time since they were both able to just, well "hang out".

Kaoru noticed the longing in his brother's eyes, like a glowing midnight star in the pitch black darkness of the night sky. "Hey Hikaru." Kaoru whispered. Once he got his brothers attention he continued. "I'll stall."

Hikaru's eyes brightened once more as he whispered silent thank you's to his generous brother. "Well, I'm sorry everyone but I must take a small break. Nature calls and all."

"Hurry back brother." Kaoru said with a small smile, his cheeks turning a slight pinkish tent.

"Don't worry dear brother." Using his thumb and forefinger he lifted Kaoru's face upwards to look him straight in the eyes. "I wouldn't dare keep you waiting."

Honey smiled up at the swarm of girls as he gobbled up the many sweets that were spewed everywhere before him.

The girls just gauged at the cuteness that was Honey.

Honey squeaked slightly as he felt something thump against his head. Looking down her saw a crumbled up piece of lined paper, picking it up he unfolding the piece of paper and read the little secret note inside.

_Meet me in the closet; I just have to tell you something.  
Love Hikaru_

Honey's gaze soon fell upon the now currently closed closet. Putting on a smile he handed Usa~chan to Takashi.

"Can Takashi watch Usa~chan for me? I have to go somewhere for a moment."

Takashi nodded silently as he instantly understood the situation.

"Be right back pretty girls!" Honey giggled as he skipped his way to the closet where his lover was waiting.

"Would you ladies like a slice of cake?" Takashi asked, his deep voice bringing the girls attention right to him.

"But isn't it Honey~senpai's?" One of the girls asked.

Takashi just smiled lightly, making the girls swoon before him. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Looking to make sure no eyes were on him, he slipped into the closet. Right as he stepped into the pretty tight space he instantly saw who he had longed to be with, Hikaru.

The tall length red-head leaned against the wall, arms crossed, on leg plastered against the wall while the other supported his weight by laying steadily against the floor.

"Hika~chan?"

Hikaru snapped his head to the direction of the small voice, smile gracing his lips he made his way over to the adorable blonde "Honey." Hikaru then pulled his blonde into a tight embrace. "I've missed you."

Honey smiled, returning the sweet embrace. "But Hika~chan see's me everyday at the Host Club."

Hikaru pulled back slightly so to connect their foreheads. "You know what I mean senpai." Leaning forward caused the lips to connect in a gentle chaste kiss.

Honey's eyes closed slowly as he returned the kiss. "Hika~chan." He moaned slightly against the kiss, causing Hikaru to grow more needy of the blonde's lips.

Hikaru then began to devour Honey's lips in a mind blowing passionate kiss. He could only feel Honey's arms wrap around his neck, and hand slipping into his hair to massage his scalp tenderly. Holding onto Honey, one arm around the waist, his free hand reached up to click the lock of the closet door.

"Hika~chan? Wha?"

"I want you." Hikaru whispered bluntly as he gave Honey's slightly bruised lips a small peck. "And I want you now."

The sounds of Hikaru's lusting/love filled voice instantly caused Honey to give in. Pushing forward he planted his lips against Hikaru's harshly for another bruising kiss.

Hikaru smirked slightly against the kiss at Honey's 'forcefulness'. Darting out his tongue he licked at Honey's swollen bottom lip, silently asking for permission.

Honey moaned as he opened up for the pink flesh of muscle to slip in and search.

Hikaru greedily licked every inch of Honey's delicious tasting mouth, making his lover moan and pant once more. Every now and again their tongues would twine together in a small battle of dominance. Nibbling at the blondes bottom lip caused him to whimper slightly. Kisses were planted to the swollen lips down to the jaw line, leading to the neck where Hikaru licked from the jugular right on up to the tip of his lovers quivering chin, also causing the blonde to harden. Hikaru chuckled. "Someone eager huh?" He watched as the boy beneath him turned a beautiful shade of red. "Oh don't worry." Picking Honey up with almost lightning fast reflexes he pressed the blonde against the wall and pressed the rapidly warming bodies together. He listened to his lover gasp as he smashed their lower half's together causing sweet friction. "I am too."

"Oooh Hika~chan" Honey half whined half panted as he stared deep into the predator like golden eye's.

"What is it Honey?" Hikaru teased as he slowly began to grind his hips against Honey's own.

"Ah! Hikaaaaa stop t-teasing!" Honey whined as he un-looped his arm from around Hikaru's neck. Reaching down to the red-heads pants he began to fumble and pull at the irritating button.

Freeing his own hand, that was comfortably supporting Honey's bottom, he snagged Honey's wrist in a gentle vise grip.

Honey whined slightly and once again tried to reach for the button, but once again was brought to a halt while receiving a "uh uh uhhh~' "Hikaaaa." The eldest whined once more.

"Tell me what you waaaaant~." Hikaru cooed as he stayed perfectly still as not to give any pleasure to his withering lover.

"Hika please!" Honey begged now desperate for Hikaru's touch.

"Hmmmm?"

"Please Hikaru! I-I want you inside me!" Honey blushed as the words flew out of his mouth. He blushed as he heard his lover chuckle. "Wh-What's so funny?"

"Heh, it's just that-" He edged his face closer to Honey's, making the blonde go crazy with the feeling of Hikaru's hot breath snaking over his bruised lips. "Even when you begging for me to make love to you, you're still fucking adorable." Closing the distance he assaulted Honey's lips with another kiss, but this one was gentler then the rest, it was quite like their first kissed they shared, full of love.

Honey moaned into the kiss as he felt Hikaru fumble with the button of his pants, causing the sweet friction o return.

"Hey Honey, mind undoing my pants now?" Hikaru whispered sexily into the blonde's ear, nibbling it afterwards causing a shiver to run up the others spine.

The adorable blonde smirked slightly as his hands landed on their appointed destination. "With pleasure Hika~chan." Before the red-head had time to realize his mistake his pants were immediately unbuttoned, and with one quick swish of his wrist the zipper was un-fastened. Honey relished in the groans of his lover as he stoked his pulsating organ. "Gosh Hika~chan-" Honey mused as he pump Hikaru's hardened cock. "I almost forgot how big you were." With great delight he received a moan in return.

Hikaru's eyes glazed over as only one thought rang through his lust filled mind, and that thought was to take his Honey, right here, right now. Stopping Honey's marvelous ministrations, he reached behind Honey to dip his fingers into the hem of his pants. In a hasty movement he pulled down his lovers pants to expose his nicely small firmed ass.

Honey squeaked as he felt the tip of Hikaru's cock poke at his entrance.

"You ready for this?"Hikaru whispered into the ear that he was now currently nibbling on.

"Aren't I always?" Honey panted as he instantly readied himself.

Hikaru didn't wait any longer as he finally plunged himself into his waiting lover.

Honey covered his mouth to muffle the cries of ecstasy.

Knowing the difference between Honey's cries of please and his cries of pain, kept ramming himself into Honey's wonderfully tight ass.

"Hikaruuuuuu ahhhh!" Honey tried his best to whisper. More pants escaped his lips as Hikaru kissed and suckled at his neck. Reaching up his right hand he entwined it into his lovers beautifully red-hair. "Hi-" Before Honey could finish calling his lover's name his 'sweet spot' was struck causing the blonde to forcefully bite down onto his lips to cease himself from crying out for all to hear.

Hikaru removed his face from the crook of his Honey's neck to force his lips upon Honey's once again, swallowing up his cries.

Honey's body began to convulse uncontrollably as he neared his peak. Removing his lips from Hikaru's he buried his face into the crook of Hikaru's neck. He cried out every time Hikaru slammed into him, for he would hit his sweet spot each time causing him to go crazy as pressure built. As Hikaru slammed into him once again, it was the last time his sweet spot was hit. "I love you!" Honey screamed as he finally released himself.

Hikaru groaned as Honey's walls tightened around him sending him over the edge. "I-I love you too!" Hikaru cried back as he released himself inside Honey.

They both just stayed in each others arms as they panted and road out their orgasms.

"Gosh…Hika~chan." Honey smiled as he looked into the golden eyes of his lover. "That was great~. Maybe we could….do it again, tonight?" Hone blushed.

Hikaru grinned as he gave Honey eskimo kisses. "Anytime, anywhere my love." Placing his beloved down he noticed his facial expression was that of discomfort. "What's wrong?"

Honey blushed redder with his eyes casted down. "My um….pants are wet from my, erm cum…"

Hikaru nodded, tucking himself in and zipping up his pants he went a little further into the small closet. Searching around inside the many boxes inside, he pulled out a small kimono. "Here." Hikaru smiled as he handed the kimono over to Honey.

"But what if the girls question me changing?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, they most likely will be to engrossed in your cuteness to notice." Hikaru grinned all knowingly.

Honey nodded as he began to change. Feeling his lover's eyes on him he froze. "Do you have to watch me, Hika~chan?"

"Why not? Hikaru cooed as his eyes raked over Honey's naked chest.

"Because-" Honey pressed his body against Hikaru's, his lips tweaking into a sly smirk, finger making small circles against his chest. "I don't want you seeing me naked until tonight. I'll make it up to you, I promise. So just turn around~." Honey smiled twirling his finger for emphasis.

"….Fine." Hikaru sighed as he turned his back to Honey so the small one could change.

"Ok, all done." Honey's chipper voice chimed in through the silence.

Hikaru turned and seriously almost fainted from the cuteness. "H-Honey."

Honey giggled as he skipped in front of Hikaru, standing on tippy-toes he gave Hikaru's lips a small peck. "See you tonight love." Honey whispered as he skipped out of the room.

Hikaru stood there for a moment, looking at the door that was opened slightly. "Yeah." He smiled. "Tonight." Checking through the crack of the door he searched. The coast was clear. Slyly sneaking through the crack he headed back to that spot where he and Kaoru were doing their 'brotherly love' act. Once he got there though, Kaoru was no where in sight.

"Oh there you are Hikaru!" One of the fangirls squealed.

Hikaru waved faintly in the direction of the girl. "Hey, where's Kaoru?"

"Oh, Kyouya wanted to speak to him privately. Something about next theme of the club or something."

Hikaru nodded. _'So even Kaoru's gonna get some today eh?'._


End file.
